


we work so well and we don't even know why

by Zyxia_Yrah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Post-Time Skip, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxia_Yrah/pseuds/Zyxia_Yrah
Summary: Who would've thought that Kiyoomi would confess to Atsumu in an unassuming night?Kiyoomi himself didn't expect to fall for Atsumu. Atsumu didn't expect to fall for Kiyoomi either. Certainly, neither did the rest of the world."Why him, Sakusa?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	we work so well and we don't even know why

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Sabrina Carpenter's "Why." Will I ever not use songs to title my fics? Unlikely.

Kiyoomi and Atsumu dating is something no one thought would have happened. How could anyone? They are always squabbling, bickering over the slightest things. Atsumu's talent for saying the shittiest things and Kiyoomi's need to knock him down is an easy recipe for an argument to arise. The day would cry without a single dispute between the spiker and the setter. It has gotten to a point that the rest of the team treats their daily quarrel like a television drama they religiously watch everyday.

So who would've thought that Kiyoomi would confess to Atsumu in an unassuming night while the rest showered? The team was supposed to go to a restaurant to eat together post-practice. Instead, they made an excuse and went on a date. No one suspected them.

Kiyoomi himself didn't expect to fall for Atsumu. Atsumu didn't expect to fall for Kiyoomi either. Certainly, neither did the rest of the world.

After secretly dating for almost a year, both of them thought that it was time to tell the team about them. Then, the rest of Japan. Their reactions generally went like this: first was the surprise, morphing into confusion as they congratulate the couple with the question clear on their faces.

_Why him?_

Exactly. Why Atsumu?

Atsumu is a vain jerk. He's prone to dramatic breakdowns. The fake blond is a clown whose jokes fall flat and whose attempts at being cool fail to charm the team. He searches his name in his free time, reading articles and comments praising his genius plays and his good looks just to feed his ego. He loves riling up people and challenging them into meaningless competitions with that gaudy smirk on his face. And while he wasn't downright disgusting, his hygiene and cleaning habits left a bad impression on Kiyoomi.

So why _him_ _?_

Somewhere down the line, in the middle of all the training and breaks, the things that made Atsumu a huge headache also became the things that made him endearing. The quirks he has became a source of entertainment for Kiyoomi. His day isn't complete without Atsumu agonizing about his twin. Atsumu's words are scathing, but his actions are very considerate. As a setter, he gives his spikers the easiest and best tosses to bring out 120% of their abilities. He places himself below the ball to give his spikers the best support they needed, daring them to hit his sets poorly. As a teammate, he accommodates Kiyoomi's habits after seeing Kiyoomi's flinch the first time Atsumu attempted to slap his back. He makes the space as comfortable as he can to make it as painless as possible for Kiyoomi. He isn't perfect, but the care is touching.

Miya _fucking_ Atsumu, the biggest idiot he's ever known.

Kiyoomi looks out at the trees, mask in his face as he breathes in the fresh air. He snuggles in Atsumu's hoodie as the cold air brushes past his skin. His eyes are glassy due to the lack of sleep. Atsumu wakes up to find him in the balcony of the room they are staying in for the team's outing.

"Come to bed, Omi-kun," Atsumu said, yawning. "I already disinfected the whole room and laid out your sheets for you."

Atsumu stood there, rubbing his puffy eyes and barely standing up. His faux blond hair is sticking in every direction, unkempt in a way that Atsumu wouldn't have let others see. He looks like a dream, handsome and utterly gorgeous. He's infuriating. Kiyoomi wants to kiss him.

"I will."

_Why him, Sakusa?_

It's simple.

It can only ever be him.

**Author's Note:**

> haha sakuatsu machine go brr. brain rot


End file.
